Falsetto
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Hari pertama, dia jatuh cinta pada suara gadis itu. Hari kedua, dia menyukai kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan. Gadis itu pemalu, dan terus menyembunyikan bakatnya yang mengagumkan. Tanpa sadar, ia  jatuh cinta padanya. LAST CHAPTER is up. Sankyuu! RnR?
1. Verse

**Falsetto**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: *nodongin **Masashi Kishimoto*** Serahkan Minato Namikaze padaku! Kalau tidak mau, akan kuminta Naruto Uzumaki!

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

**Falsetto** adalah suatu teknik menyanyi dengan suara lembut, yang biasanya digunakan untuk nada-nada tinggi agar suara tidak pecah/cempreng. #kataMbahGoogle

Sesuai namanya, **Verse** berarti "Tells a story, leading to the main message". Chapter ini hanya sebagai pengantar cerita yang sebenarnya. Tapi bukan prolog, lho. :D

A/N: Naruto, Hinata, dan chara seangkatannya kira-kira berusia 23-25 tahun. You free to imagine one :D Dan di sini Naruto itu nggak bodoh-bodoh amat –yah, sedikit, sih.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Verse<strong>

Hinata menghela nafasnya lelah. Sekali lagi, Sakura Haruno menggelayut manja di lengan Hinata. "Hinata, ayolah," pintanya. "Temani aku ikut audisi itu..."

Hinata Hyuuga, perempuan berparas manis dengan rambut indigo itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau."

"Apa kau tidak mau terkenal dan tampil di tv, seperti Ino Yamanaka? Kesempatan besar Namikaze Entertaiment dengan Uchiha Production berkolaborasi mengadakan audisi pencarian bakat ini!"

Hinata menjawab dengan pipi yang masih ia gembungkan, membuat suaranya seperti gumaman anak kecil. "Pasti nanti ramai, sesak. Nggak ah."

"Ayolah, kau ikut saja! Siapa tahu beruntung."

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi, Saku," kilah Hinata dan membuang muka. Sebagai teman yang baik, Sakura berusaha memaklumi alasan Hinata. "Tapi besok temani aku audisi, ya?"

"Temani saja, ya?" tawar Hinata. Sakura melonjak kegirangan.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Hinata!" panggil Sakura dari jauh. Ia berlari kecil sambil melambaikan selembar kertas berwarna hijau. "Kita beruntung! Aku akan diaudisi sebentar lagi!"<p>

"Cepat sekali?" heran Hinata. "Mungkin nomor pesertamu nggak hoki."

"Nggak hoki apanya?" sanggah Sakura sambil menunjukkan nomor pesertanya, 77. "Angka tujuh tuh hoki banget."

Hinata hendak menyanggah Sakura saat suara seorang wanita menginterupsi dari pengeras suara, "Nomor 77, silahkan masuk ruang audisi!"

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Itu kita. Ayo!" Dia menarik tangan Hinata dan bergegas memasuki ruang audisi.

Hinata mengamati ruang audisi berukuran sedang itu. Tiga orang juri –2 lelaki dan seorang perempuan- tampak duduk di belakang sebuah meja besar. Hinata mengenali perempuan berambut pirang itu. Yamanaka Ino, penyanyi terkenal yang sudah beraksi di panggung internasional. Hinata tidak mengenali dua lelaki lain yang mengapit Ino, tetapi Hinata bisa membaca papan nama mereka di atas meja. Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze.

"Itu Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura. Pandangannya mengarah pada laki-laki yang berambut raven. "Dia juri dari pihak Uchiha Production, dan dia sangat tampan. Temannya, Naruto, putra pemilik Namikaze Entertainment. Dia produser, dan umur mereka sepantaran dengan kita."

"Ah."

Hinata dan Sakura berhenti di tengah ruangan. Hinata bisa merasakan perhatian semua orang terpaku pada mereka. Sakura semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Konnichiwa," sapa Sakura, berusaha terlihat ramah. "Saya Haruno Sakura, dan ini teman saya Hyuuga Hinata."

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik di belakang papan nama 'Naruto Namikaze' membalas perkenalan singkat Sakura. "Kalian duet?" Ia menunjuk Hinata dan Sakura bergantian.

Mata Hinata membulat seketika. "Ti-Tidak! Aku hanya menemani dia." Hinata mendorong punggung Sakura sedikit agar Sakura maju ke depan.

"Tapi semua yang masuk ke sini harus ikut audisi," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

Hinata meringis. Seharusnya ia menunggu saja di luar, tidak perlu masuk ke dalam.

"Kita duet saja, Hinata," kata Sakura pelan. "Kita bergantian tiap satu bait, dan refrain terakhir kita nyanyikan bersama."

"Tapi kita tidak pernah latihan untuk duet," balas Hinata, menjaga suaranya tetap rendah agar tidak terdengar juri. "Aku hanya mendengarmu menyanyi selama latihan."

"Kita coba saja, Hina-chan. Sekali masuk ke ruang audisi, kita tidak bisa keluar sebelum selesai."

Hinata mengangguk pasrah.

Naruto mempersilahkan mereka untuk mulai. Sakura menyanyikan bait pertama Life is Like A Boat dari Rie Fu dengan bagus sekali, sementara Hinata berusaha keras menata detak jantungnya yang berantakan. Kenapa pengalaman pertamanya menyanyi di depan umum harus dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sakura sudah menyelesaikan baitnya. Sekarang gilirannya.

Suara Hinata yang lembut mengalun. Ia menyanyikan bagiannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang seharusnya agar terdengar lebih baik. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu Hinata bisa menyanyi sebagus ini. Hinata yang dikenalnya adalah gadis pemalu yang berbicara saja sudah gugup setengah mati. Dan sekarang Hinata bernyanyi dengan bagus, tanpa terlihat kikuk atau apa.

Sakura kembali bernyanyi, lalu bergantian dengan Hinata. Juri tampak menikmati penampilan mereka. Dalam hati, Sakura tersenyum puas dan berjanji akan menraktir Hinata setelah audisi.

Hingga ternyata, Hinata mendapat bait yang satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari bait-bait sebelumnya. Hinata terlihat panik. Satu oktaf bukan masalah besar baginya, namun semua orang kini melihat ke arahnya, membuatnya ketakutan. Dan hal itu berpengaruh besar pada suaranya. Suara Hinata jadi bergetar dan sumbang.

Kenapa jadi begini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa mencapai nada itu? Jangankan satu oktaf, biasanya Hinata bahkan bisa lebih tinggi. Tapi kenapa suaranya jadi jelek begini?

Hinata tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan tak mengerti Sakura dan juri-juri lainnya, Hinata membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berlari keluar sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Hinata berhenti di trotoar yang sepi. Berlari tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik, malam semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Hinata terduduk di trotoar, memeluk lututnya dan tertunduk menangis. Rambut indigonya sengaja ia biarkan tergerai untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa dingin. Sepi. Rasanya seperti ia harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Tidak, ia tidak sanggup harus menanggung rasa malu sendirian. Ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum, dan itu sangat membuatnya _down_.

Tiiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari samping. Pelukannya erat dan seseorang itu mengelus punggungnya agar ia berhenti menangis. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan bola matanya membulat saat ia menyadari siapa orang yang telah memeluknya.

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

"Sudah baikan?" tanya orang itu, yang ternyata Naruto Namikaze. "Kau menangis cukup lama, tahu."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke jalanan di depannya. "Untuk apa mengejarku?" tanya Hinata tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan ikut duduk di sebelah Hinata. Tidak masalah meskipun di pinggir trotoar. "Kau ini payah," gumam Naruto. "Begitu saja nangis."

Hinata diam.

"Kau malu, ya?"

"A-Aku tidak malu," kata Hinata akhirnya. "Aku lebih merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak mampu mencapai nada yang sangat mudah bagiku."

"Dan karena bernyanyi dengan buruk?" terka Naruto. "Ayolah, semua orang tahu kau bisa bernyanyi dengan sangat baik!"

Hinata memainkan jarinya. "Se-sebenarnya, kalian orang pertama yang tahu aku bisa menyanyi."

Naruto tampak tidak begitu mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Umm... Aku tidak pernah bernyanyi jika ada orang lain di sekitarku. Aku selalu menyanyi sendirian. Suaraku selalu tercekat di tenggorokan kalau disuruh menyanyi di depan umum. Ini pengalaman pertamaku, jadi..." Hinata memutus kalimatnya. Hinata menduga Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"...Jadi kau panik dan suaramu bergetar?" tebak Naruto lagi.

"...Tidak juga, tapi... Begitulah."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, tidak tahu mau bicara apa. "Saat kau bernyanyi tadi..." Naruto memulai. Hinata menoleh.

Naruto berdehem sekali. "Saat kau bernyanyi tadi, aku mendengarnya baik-baik dan mengamati karakter suaramu. Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Karakter suaramu... tinggi. Falsetto."

Hinata mengangkat alis. "Dari mana kau tahu aku falsetto?"

"Aku mendengar suaramu."

"Tapi aku hanya menyanyikannya seperti biasa. Aku tidak berhasil menyanyikan nada tinggi itu, ingat?"

"Sudah kubilang aku mengetahui karakter suaramu. Suara seindah itu tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Aku yakin kau bisa menyanyikan nada yang lebih tinggi daripada yang tadi," Naruto bersikeras.

Hinata melengos. "Kau terlalu mengada-ada, Namikaze-san."

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Naruto," sela Naruto. "Hinata, bisakah kau menunjukkanku kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia tidak boleh berbicara terlalu banyak dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Ia berdiri dan menepuk bajunya yang mungkin kotor karena debu dari jalanan. "Aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-kun," Hinata membungkukkan badan hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa memandangi kepergian gadis itu.

"Falsettomu indah, Hinata!" seru Naruto dari jauh. "Aku suka suaramu!"

Hinata membalikkan badannya sedikit dan tersenyum tipis sebagai ucapan terima kasih, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi," gumam Naruto. "Falsettonya sempurna. Lagipula, aku ingin tahu seberapa tinggi suaranya..."

"Kuso!" rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak meminta nomornya? Ah, sial!"

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

><p>*nengok ke atas* Chapter ini pendek banget #ojigi. Tenang, ini masih <strong>Verse<strong>... =="v

Fic ini untuk merayakan fic kesepuluhku #confetti. Bagian Hinata yang tinggi yang kumaksud itu pas lirik, _"Oh, I can see the shore. When will I see the shore?"_ Bagian itu memang tinggi. Kalo aku yang nyanyi, malah terdengar aneh jadinya *nutupin muka pake kresek*

Di fic ini, setiap chapter akan ada satu judul lagu yang muncul yang aku rekomendasikan untuk kalian dengar :D Err, tapi ini bukan songfic lho ya. Aku cuma mencantumkan judul dan penyanyinya aja, jadi nggak bisa disebut songfic.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>**ext chapter: Bridge**

Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Mungkin ia bakalan betah terus menatap Hinata diam-diam seperti ini.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau bisa nada tinggi."

"A-ah, i-itu... Ka-kau mendengarnya?"

Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Kau harus lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Sebagai temanmu, aku pasti membantumu!"

_Kau terlalu baik, Naruto-kun..._

* * *

><p><strong>Review, concrit, flame, akan saya terima dengan senang hati :D<br>**

**m(****^.^m)**


	2. Bridge

**Falsetto**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: *suara ala polisi* Serahkan Minato Namikaze atau rumah** Masashi Kishimoto** ini akan saya bom!

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

**Falsetto** adalah suatu teknik menyanyi dengan suara lembut, yang biasanya digunakan untuk nada-nada tinggi agar suara tidak pecah/cempreng. #kataMbahGoogle

A/N: Aku seneng banget kalian banyak ngereview, juga ngeconcrit. Bener-bener jadi masukan buatku.

Maaf, di chapter satu itu memang alurnya kecepatan dan kurang logis kalau Naruto langsung meluk. Ceritanya **Naruto punya perhatian khusus ke Hinata dari awal, karena dia tertarik sama bakatnya Hinata. **Tapi mungkin aku cuma ngasih clue itu sekilas, di bagian akhir pula. Jadinya kurang ngefeel. *nangis pundung*

Baiklaaah, balas review unlog dulu! Yang login, cek PM Inbox kalian, yah! ;D

**Aletta Vivace: ** Sayangnya reviewmu nggak ke-login, hon. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada server. Tapi aku tahu itu kamu :) Thx for review!

**Ind: **A-ah, itu... Aku akui di situ memang sangat cepat alurnya. Tapi coba kamu baca A/N di atas, aku udah jelaskan situasinya sekarang. Makasih concritnya!

**Barbara123 unlog: ***pundung* Soalnya payah Senpai kalo mau dibikin persis kayak Canonnya. Di sini aku nggak terlalu nonjolin kebodohannya Naru...

**f-to-a: **(/) Ahaha makasiiih! Kuharap kamu suka chapter ini~ ^^

**Megu-Megu-Chan: **A-ano, panggil dengan suffix –chan atau –san aja, asal jangan –jiisan. XP

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bridge<strong>

(Sesuai namanya, **Bridge** berarti menghubungkan verse dengan chorus. Chapter depan chorusnya :)

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya pelan-pelan. Pagi ini, Konoha diselimuti mendung. Sepertinya akan segera turun hujan. Orang-orang berjalan lebih cepat agar tidak kehujanan di jalan. Mendung semakin gelap, sementara langit berjuang mati-matian menahan muatannya. Angin bertiup semakin kencang saja di luar sana.

Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke pemanas di dasbor dan menyalakannya. Saat matanya kembali fokus ke jalan raya, ia melihat seorang gadis mengenakan tudung jaket berwarna beige yang sedang menenteng sebuah plastik besar di depan pertokoan. Melihat postur tubuhnya dari belakang, Naruto berkesimpulan gadis itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

Tiba-tiba plastik yang dibawa gadis itu jebol, menyebabkan isinya berserakan di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dan panik. Melihat itu, Naruto segera menepi dan bergegas menghampiri gadis itu.

"Biar kubantu." Naruto memungut beberapa bahan makanan yang terguling ke jalan dan memasukkannya ke plastik. 'Banyak sekali belanjaannya,' batin Naruto. Tidak heran plastik itu jebol.

Setelah mengumpulkan barang-barang yang jatuh, gadis itu berdiri dan membungkuk penuh terima kasih. "A-Arigatou... Eh? Naruto-kun?" Gadis itu terbelalak kaget melihat siapa orang yang telah membantunya.

Awalnya Naruto tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu mengenal namanya, sementara ia tak mengenal gadis itu. Pertanyaannya terjawab saat gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Naruto tidak mungkin lupa dengan gadis berambut indigo dan mata besar lavender itu. "Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk malu. Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu Naruto lagi di situasi yang tak terduga.

"Aku tak tahu itu kau," Naruto tertawa canggung. Sudah lama ia berharap bisa bertemu gadis falsetto ini lagi. Tapi sekarang, semua kata yang telah ia susun di benaknya lenyap begitu saja. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"A-Ano, aku mau pulang," jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan wajah, malu menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Mau kuantar?" Naruto mengedikkan kepala ke arah mobilnya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Soalnya sudah mau hujan. Lihat, sudah mendung begini." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit demi melihat langit.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Naruto jadi gemas dibuatnya. "Sini, biar aku yang bawa belanjaanmu," Naruto mengambil plastik belanjaan dari tangan Hinata. Hinata berusaha mencegahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, tidak usah, sungguh. Aku bisa sendiri."

Tepat setelah Hinata berkata begitu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari memasuki mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah duduk di belakang kemudi dengan Hinata di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, bakalan hujan."

Hinata yang sedang membuka tudung jaketnya yang basah oleh hujan menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya semakin imut di mata Naruto. Itu isyarat Hinata tidak mau menjawab kalimat Naruto barusan.

Naruto tertawa. Bersama Hinata Hyuuga benar-benar menyenangkan. Gadis itu memang terkesan pasif, tapi dia mampu membawa suasana hangat, entah bagaimana. Yah, Naruto tidak berniat untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Otaknya akan meledak jika disuruh memikirkan hal-hal abstrak seperti ini.

Naruto menyalakan mobilnya. "Di mana rumahmu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," jelas Naruto. " Di mana rumahmu?" ulangnya lagi.

Hinata menyebutkan alamatnya dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil Naruto melaju melewati derasnya hujan.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang tidak terlalu besar. Naruto dan Hinata berlari-lari kecil memasuki rumah Hinata, sesekali berjingkat kecil melompati genangan air di halaman. Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Hinata memutar kenop pintu sambil berkata dengan agak keras, "Tadaima!"

Sepi. Mungkin tidak ada yang mendengarnya pulang karena derasnya hujan di luar.

Naruto melihat ke dalam rumah sedikit. "Hinata, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Hinata tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Masuklah, di luar dingin."

Naruto menurut dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia mengikuti Hinata berjalan melewati ruang tamu menuju dapur. Hinata menepuk pantry dapur sekali. "Taruh saja belanjaannya di sini."

Naruto meletakkan plastik yang dibawanya ke atas pantry tersebut. Dilihatnya Hinata membuka sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan dua buah cangkir. "Teh?" tawar Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Boleh."

Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi bar yang disediakan di dekat pantry. Mata sapphirenya mengikuti gerak-gerik Hinata yang menyeduh teh dengan cekatan. Naruto menyadari ia belum melihat orang lain selain mereka di rumah ini. "Mana keluargamu yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Naruto dan duduk berhadapan dengannya di pantry. "Ayah dan kakak lelakiku, Neji, sedang pergi." Hinata menyeruput tehnya sedikit. Ternyata masih terlalu panas untuk ia minum. "Adikku, Hanabi, mungkin sedang belajar di kamarnya."

Naruto mengaduk-aduk tehnya sebentar agar tidak terlalu panas. "Lalu, di mana ibumu?"

"Sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu."

Naruto terlihat menyesal sudah menanyakan itu. "Maaf," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu-"

"Oh, tidak masalah," jawab Hinata cepat. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan meninggalnya Kaa-san," kata Hinata sambil meraih cangkir teh di depannya.

Naruto mengamati Hinata yang dengan tenang meminum tehnya. Pipinya yang putih mulus memerah saat teh yang hangat itu menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap tegukan.

Naruto tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata. Cara Hinata meminum tehnya, rambutnya yang tergerai sempurna, pipinya yang memerah, Naruto menyukai semuanya. Gadis ini pada awalnya menarik karena bakatnya, tetapi semakin ia mengenalnya, ia semakin tertarik.

Sebuah obrolan hangat terjadi di pagi yang dingin itu.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, apa kau lapar?" tanya Hinata sambil mencuci cangkir teh mereka.<p>

Naruto cengengesan. "Aku memang lumayan lapar, -ttebayo."

"Aku mau buat ramen." Hinata membongkar plastik belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah bahan. "Kau mau?"

"Tidak usah. Aku makan di luar saja nanti," tolak Naruto. Ia merasa sudah cukup merepotkan Hinata.

Hinata mendengus kecil, nyaris tak terdengar. "Yang benar saja," katanya. "Dingin begini, siapa pun pasti lapar."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkanmu."

"Uhm... Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku memasak ramen, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak?"

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa butir bawang. "Naruto-kun, tolong iriskan bawang-bawang ini, ya?"

Naruto tidak pernah mengiris bawang sebelumnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mengambil pisau dan mencoba mengirisnya. Hinata terbelalak melihat hasil kerjaan Naruto yang berantakan. Lalu ia mengambil pisau dari tangan Naruto dan menunjukkan bagaimana caranya mengiris bawang yang benar.

Naruto terkesima melihat lincahnya pisau itu di tangan Hinata. Di mata Naruto, Hinata benar-benar seperti seorang profesional.

"Potongnya tipis-tipis saja," jelas Hinata, dan mengembalikan pisau itu pada Naruto. Naruto mencoba meniru Hinata, tapi hasil kerjanya masih jauh dari kata lebih baik. Naruto mencoba meminta maaf, tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau rebus mi ini?" Hinata melempar sebungkus mi mentah yang dengan sigap ditangkap Naruto. Naruto segera mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Mungkin merebus mi adalah satu-satunya keahliannya di dapur karena ia sering melakukannya saat memasak ramen instan.

Hinata mengurus semua bahan lainnya. Ia memotong, mengiris, dan meracik bahan-bahan tadi di panci lain dengan lihai. Tidak ada gerakan yang sia-sia. Naruto lagi-lagi mengamati aksi Hinata di dapur, mengagumi Hinata yang terlihat lembut tetapi tetap lincah dalam memasak.

Naruto membantu menata meja makan. Ia menyiapkan tiga mangkuk –ia juga menyiapkan untuk Hanabi, di atas meja. Setelah Naruto mengisi gelas-gelas bening dengan air, Hinata mengisi ketiga mangkuk tadi dengan ramen yang baru saja jadi. Asapnya mengepul, membuat Naruto mau tak mau menerbitkan air liur. Makan ramen hangat di hari yang dingin ini pasti sangat nikmat.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau panggil Hanabi dulu, ya," kata Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan tunggu di sini."

Selagi Hinata pergi, Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dapur. Matanya menangkap foto-foto yang ditempel di kulkas. Naruto memerhatikan foto-foto itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya foto-foto anggota keluarga Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat foto Hinata dengan seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya –Naruto menduganya sebagai Hanabi. Di foto itu, Hinata memeluk Hanabi dari belakang sambil tertawa gembira. Mata lavendernya yang besar menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

_Hinata memang manis_, aku Naruto dalam hati. Diam-diam, ia melepas magnet kulkas yang menahan foto itu dan memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Naruto-kun, kenalkan, ini Hanabi," Hinata menepuk pelan kepala seorang gadis kecil yang Naruto lihat di foto tadi. Kemudian Hinata menoleh pada Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan, ini Naruto-nii-san."

Hanabi mengerutkan dahi melihat orang asing yang berdiri di depannya. "Ini siapa, nee-chan?"

"Ini temanku, dan dia baik sekali." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah saat ia mengatakan itu.

Naruto berinisiatif mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo, Hanabi-chan. Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal!"

Hanabi menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Hyuuga Hanabi," katanya pendek, lalu segera duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, diikuti Naruto dan Hinata.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Naruto dan segera melahap ramennya. "Whoa, Hinata, ramen buatanmu enak sekali! Hei, hei, Hanabi-chan, kakakmu hebat sekali bisa masak seenak ini!" Naruto menyikut Hanabi di sebelahnya.

"Nee-chanku memang pandai masak," sahut Hanabi bangga. "Nii-san tahu, dia bisa masak semua makanan!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, tentunya ditambah dengan ekspresi yang meyakinkan untuk memanas-manasi Hanabi. "Apa dia bisa membuat sushi?"

Hanabi mendengus. "Sebutkan makanan apa pun, Hinata nee-chanku pasti bisa memasaknya!"

Hinata kikuk sendiri dipuji seperti itu. "Ha-Hanabi... Su-sudahlah..." lirihnya pelan. Terlalu pelan, hingga Naruto dan Hanbi tidak mendengarnya dan semakin sibuk membahas dirinya.

Naruto tertawa. "Kakakmu itu, benar-benar, ya. Sudah bisa menyanyi, bisa memasak, lagi!"

Hanabi yang hendak memakan ramennya menghentikan suapannya. "Menyanyi?" ulang Hanabi untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Lalu ia tergelak. "Hinata nee-chan bicara saja terbata-bata, mana bisa nyanyi! Nii-san salah dengar, kali!" Hanabi tergelak lagi membayangkan nee-channya menyanyi.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya. Hinata hanya mampu membuang muka, menghindari tatapan Naruto yang seperti meminta penjelasan.

'_Bahkan keluarganya sendiri tidak tahu kalau suaranya sangat bagus... Dia bahkan bisa falsetto dengan sempurna, tapi kenapa...'_

* * *

><p>"Masih hujan," Naruto memandang keluar jendela di ruang keluarga. Hanabi yang mengajaknya ke sini untuk bermain Othello setelah mereka selesai makan tadi, tapi sekarang gadis kecil itu malah meringkuk dengan nyamannya di atas sofa. "Aku tidak bisa pulang... Bahaya."<p>

"Tinggal saja dulu," sahut Hinata dari belakangnya. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Terima kasih," Naruto mengambil selimut yang disodorkan Hinata untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ia kedinginan. Tapi Naruto hanya menyampirkan selimut itu di punggung sofa, merasa belum membutuhkannya.

"A-Ano, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata ragu. "Apa tidak apa kalau kutinggal dulu. A-aku... ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggu hujan reda di sini," sahut Naruto cepat. Ia tidak mau kedatangannya malah mengganggu tuan rumah. Setelah tersenyum meminta maaf, Hinata segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Awalnya Naruto tenang-tenang saja duduk di ruang keluarga. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia gelisah sendiri karena harus menjadi satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu (Hanabi tidak masuk hitungan karena ia sedang tidur). Jadilah sekarang Naruto menuruti langkah kakinya mencari Hinata untuk sekedar mengobrol. Apa saja, yang penting ia tidak bosan.

Tiba-tiba telinga Naruto mendengar sayup-sayup suara dentingan piano di antara suara hujan. Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya dan mencari-cari ke arah sumber suara. Sumber suara itu berada di balik sebuah pintu. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Naruto membuka pintunya sedikit dan mengintip ke dalam. Dan benar saja, Hinata duduk memunggungi Naruto, memainkan intro sebuah lagu di piano upright sederhana.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata mulai bernyanyi mengiringi permainan pianonya. Suaranya yang merdu langsung terdengar ke penjuru ruangan. Naruto mengenali lagu yang dimainkan Hinata sejak intronya. Kagayaku Sora no Shijima Ni Wa milik Kalafina, lagu yang menuntut penyanyinya menyanyikan nada tinggi agar sesuai dengan notasinya dan terdengar emosionil.

Nada lagu itu mencapai puncaknya di refrain terakhir. Hinata menyanyikannya dengan baik. Vokalisasinya jelas, tapi tetap lembut dan menyentuh perasaan. Naruto menggumam kecil mengikuti lagunya, terbawa suasana.

Selesai memainkan piano, Hinata menutup piano uprightnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia mengelus piano itu, seolah-olah piano itu adalah benda yang sangat penting baginya. Hinata terkesiap kaget saat Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dan berkata, "Sudah kuduga kau bisa nada tinggi."

"A-ah, i-itu..." Hinata tergagap, berusaha menjelaskan. "Ka-kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Meskipun samar karena hujan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya."

"A-ah..."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata." Ternyata kau juga seorang pianis..." gumamnya pelan.

Hinata tidak menjawab, jadi Naruto bertanya lagi. "Suaramu tadi... Sekitar dua oktaf lebih tinggi. Ah, tidak. Di bawah dua oktaf," ralat Naruto. "Kenapa keluargamu sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menyanyi?" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu benaknya.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. "Kau dengar kata Hanabi tadi," Hinata mengambil sebuah pigura dari atas piano dan menatapnya kosong. "Untuk bicara saja aku sulit, apalagi kalau harus menyanyi di depan orang lain."

"Tapi kau menyanyi sangat bagus tadi! Tak sadarkah kau kalau bakatmu itu sangat mengagumkan?"

Hinata membalasnya, "Itu cuma jika aku sendiri!"

"Aku bernyanyi hanya ketika aku sendirian atau saat hujan deras seperti sekarang, jadi suaraku tersamarkan," tambah Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Apa yang tadi itu suara tertinggimu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Naruto terkejut saat Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya, "A-aku pernah lebih tinggi dari ini..."

"Nyanyikan lagunya!" pinta Naruto bersemangat. Suara Hinata bisa lebih tinggi daripada refrain terakhir lagu itu? Wow, Naruto benar-benar kagum pada gadis di depannya ini.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Itu dua tahun lalu... Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mencapainya lagi."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuts-tuts piano dan memandang Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu. Suaramu indah dan lembut, punya ciri khas. Aku menyukai wajah damaimu saat kau bernyanyi. Kau falsetto paling indah yang pernah kutemui."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Sekarang Naruto bisa melihat kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. Detak jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat saat Hinata menatap iris sapphirenya. "Ka-kau orang pertama yang memujiku seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Aku... senang..." kata Hinata terbata.

Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata. "Kau itu mengagumkan, Hinata."

"A-ah..." gagap Hinata. "Na-Naruto-kun, kau berlebihan..."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berlebihan," sanggah Naruto. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Malu karena dipuji seperti itu oleh orang yang baru kemarin ia kenal, tapi sudah seperti berteman lama. Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Kau harus lebih percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Aku pasti membantumu!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati, ia menyetujui perkataan Naruto untuk lebih percaya diri. Meskipun itu sulit, ia akan mencoba. Bukankah Naruto sendiri yang bilang kalau dia akan membantunya?

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun," lirih Hinata. "Kau baik sekali."

Naruto cengengesan. "Nggak masalah. Kita kan teman."

"Dan sebagai temanmu, sudah seharusnya aku membantumu. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku!"

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Bagaimanapun, ia senang. Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Haruskah ia menolak kehadiran laki-laki hangat ini di hidupnya?

Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukannya. Tuhan sudah berbaik hati mengirimkan sebuah matahari untuk menghangatkan hari-harinya. Matahari itu hangat, dan menyenangkan. Penuh dengan kejutan-kejutan tak terduga. Matahari itu, Naruto Namikaze.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

><p>AN: Tu-tunggu! Kenapa jadi cuma segini?

Ya, aku mengakui kelemahanku di alur yang kecepatan. Masalahnya, kalau kutambah dengan deskripsi lagi, readers bakalan jenuh bacanya gara-gara deskripsi nggak penting. **Para senpai, gimana caranya memperlambat alur tapi nggak membosankan?**

Sebenarnya lagu Kagayaku Sora no Shijima Ni Wa-Kalafina itu nggak lebih tinggi dari lagu Life is Like A Boat-Rie Fu (chapter 1). Aku suka intro OST. Kuroshitsuji ini :) Ngomong-ngomong, aku udah hampir bisa lho mainin Kagayaku di piano *siap-siap confetti* #gakpenting

Warna jaket Hinata yang beige itu, warnanya kayak warna jaket Hinata pas masih kecil di animenya. Tapi sedikit lebih tua. Aku pikir Hinata cocok pake warna beige.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Chorus<strong>

Tolong katakan kalau ini bukan kencan, karena kalau ya, aku akan mati kesenangan.

.

.

"Kalau tahu begini ceritanya, aku akan bawa kameraku, jadi aku bisa memotretmu."

Ini rencanaku untuk membuatmu menyanyi. Aku tahu kau tak akan menyanyi kalau kuminta. Aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu lagi, memanfaatkan refleks musikmu. Meskipun pelan, aku senang bisa bernyanyi denganmu. Akhirnya, kau mau membuka diri padaku.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Hinata!"

Hinata tertawa lirih. "Kebaikanku? Lupakan saja."

"Kau selalu begitu! Kau selalu menganggap rendah dirimu sendiri! Tak bisakah kau melihat dirimu seperti aku melihat dirimu, bahwa kau itu hebat?"

"Hiks... Hiks..."

_Hinata, jangan menangis..._

* * *

><p><strong>Review, concrit, dan flame akan kuterima dengan senang hati :D<strong>

**m(0**u**0)m**


	3. Chorus

**Falsetto**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: *suara ketakutan ala putri yang tersesat* Minato, oh Minato, di manakah engkau? Wahai **Masashi Kishimoto**, di manakah pangeranku itu?

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

**Falsetto** adalah suatu teknik menyanyi dengan suara lembut, yang biasanya digunakan untuk nada-nada tinggi agar suara tidak pecah/cempreng. #kataMbahGoogle

**Chorus** a.k.a. **Reff** adalah bagian yang paling melekat di pikiran pendengar –kalo di sini pembaca- Yang jadi inti utama suatu lagu :)

A/N: *nangis bombay* Aku dapat **banyak concrit** tentang Naruto yang **cepet banget sukanya** sama Hinata. T.T. Harap maklumi author unyucoret ini, yang nggak bakat bikin multichap panjang-panjang, jadi **memang sengaja dipercepat chemistrynya**. Biar gampang, anggap aja cinta pada pandangan pertama #ngeles

Pojok bales review: Yang login, cek PM kalian. Buat yg unlog, aku balas sekarang, yah.

**Tantand:** Makasih :) Ini udah update. Mind to review?

**TJT:** Hinata memang keren! Pianis, falsetto, lagi!

**Ichikuro:** Ini updateannya. Makasih ya udah review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chorus<strong>

Melihat Hinata yang memakai dress peach dibalik cardigan putih lengan pendeknya, Hanabi yang sedang menata bukunya segera berlari dan menubruk nee-channya sampai hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Aw! Hanabi!" Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Jangan berlari-larian di dalam rumah!"

Hanabi tak menggubris teguran nee-channya, malah menarik-narik baju Hinata seraya berkata, "Nee-chan mau ke mana?"

Hinata merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet laki-laki. Jelas itu bukan punya Hinata. "Aku mau mengembalikan ini," jawabnya. "Punya Naruto-niisan, kau masih ingat dia, kan?" Hanabi mengangguk.

"Nah, dompetnya ketinggalan kemarin, jadi aku mau mengembalikannya." Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mengenakan flatshoe-nya. "Tolong bilang ke Tou-san kalau aku pergi, ya."

"Oke."

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Setelah memastikan dompet Naruto baik-baik saja di dalam tasnya, Hinata berjalan riang menuju halte bis. Karena ini hari kerja, Hinata menduga Naruto berada di kantornya. Ia menemukan kartu nama Naruto di dalam dompetnya dan di sana tertera alamat Namikaze Eintertainment, jadi ia bisa mengantarkannya langsung.

"Dasar... Naruto-kun itu ternyata ceroboh juga, ya." Hinata tertawa geli mengingat Naruto yang rela berbasah-basahan kena hujan hanya untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi malah meninggalkan dompetnya di atas meja.

Hinata menunggu bis lewat sambil membaca sebuah novel yang dibawanya. Beruntung, katika bis sudah datang, Hinata tidak perlu berdesak-desakan karena hari sudah beranjak siang. Bis yang biasanya penuh dengan orang-orang yang berangkat kerja atau sekolah kini hanya berisi segelintir orang saja.

Hinata duduk di tepi jendela, melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar. Bis itu berbelok ke kiri, ke jalan utama di mana banyak gedung pencakar langit yang beradu tinggi. Hinata mencari-cari gedung yang menjadi tujuannya, dan Hinata menemukannya. Ia segera turun dari bis dan dengan melompat-lompat kecil di sela langkah kakinya, memasuki gedung Namikaze Entertainment.

Seorang wanita berkuncir empat dari front office menyapanya ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

Hinata melihat badge nama wanita itu sekilas. "Ah, ya, Temari-san. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto."

"Maaf, tapi beliau tidak bisa ditemui sekarang karena sedang ada rapat penting," tolak Temari. "Sampaikan saja pesan Anda, nanti saya sampaikan."

Hinata tertawa geli dalam hati mendengar Naruto dipanggil 'beliau', memangnya sudah setua apa dia? "Saya ingin memberikan barang pentingnya yang ketinggalan," Hinata menepuk tas selempangnya. "Bisa saya berikan padanya sekarang?"

Temari terlihat enggan. "Sepenting apakah?"

"Sangat penting," kata Hinata yakin. "Mungkin ia sedang panik karena tidak bisa menemukan barangnya ini."

Setengah hati, Temari menekan sebuah tombol yang mirip telepon di mata Hinata. "Maaf, Naruto-sama," Temari berbicara pada benda itu. "Ada seorang wanita mau menemui Anda, katanya penting."

Hinata mendengar suara Naruto dari benda itu. "Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Temari menanyakan nama Hinata melalui lirikan matanya.

"Hinata Hyuuga," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Hinata Hyuuga-san," ulang Temari pada benda yang menghubungkannya dengan atasannya.

Naruto terkesiap. "Benarkah itu Hinata?" tanyanya antusias. "Antar dia ke ruanganku sekarang, Temari!" perintah Naruto dan sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara 'klik' yang memutus pembicaraan mereka.

Akhirnya Temari tersenyum dan berkata ramah. "Ikuti aku, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Temari memasuki sebuah lift. Temari menekan sebuah tombol dan pintu lift segera menutup, membawa mereka ke lantai atas di mana Naruto sudah menunggu Hinata dengan tidak sabaran. Bayangkan saja, baru saja Hinata membuka pintu, Naruto sudah menyuruh Hinata duduk.

"Hinata! Sini, duduk!" Naruto menarik sebuah kursi beroda di depan meja kerjanya setelah menyuruh Temari keluar dari ruangannya.

Hinata duduk dengan canggung. Matanya menjelajahi ruang kerja Naruto. Ruangan dengan nuansa hitam dan marun itu cukup besar untuk Naruto seorang diri. Lantainya berkarpet marun, wallpapernya bernuansa hitam dengan aksen putih di beberapa bagian agar tidak terlalu monoton.

Jika bukan karena pengaruh cahaya matahari dari dinding kaca di salah satu sisi ruangan, Hinata yakin ruangan ini akan terkesan gelap dan suram. Sejumlah pigura tergantung di dinding, sekedar mengisi ruang yang kosong. Ada sebuah meja besar dan sebuah kursi kerja hitam di belakangnya, dan di sanalah ia berada sekarang, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku bekerja di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata memperhatikan pakaian kerja Naruto yang duduk di depannya. Entah kenapa Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hari ini, Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang cukup kasual untuk bekerja. Rambut pirangnya yang tertimpa matahari, kulit tannya, dan wajahnya yang hangat.

Entah kenapa jantung Hinata berdetak _sedikit _lebih kencang saat memperhatikan Naruto. Kenapa dia tidak sadar dari kemarin-kemarin kalau Naruto itu lumayan keren?

"Hinata?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. "Eh, y-ya." Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dompet Naruto. "Ini punyamu." Hinata menyodorkan dompet itu. "Ketinggalan di rumahku kemarin."

Naruto langsung menyambar dompetnya dengan gestur penuh suka cita. "Ah, syukurlah ketemu! Aku mencari ini seharian. Terima kasih, Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Senang bisa membantu." Gadis itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu!" cegat Naruto. Hinata membalikkan punggungnya dan menatap Naruto heran. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"A-Ano..." Naruto mengusap kepalanya. Ia terlihat gugup. "Kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk, aku mau mengajakmu makan siang. Kau tahu, untuk... ucapan terima kasih."

Hinata buru-buru menolak tawaran Naruto dengan halus. "Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Bukankah kau sedang bekerja? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Ayolah," kata Naruto."Setengah jam lagi sudah waktunya makan siang." Naruto melirik jam besar di dinding. Hampir pukul setengah 12 siang.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan ajakan Naruto. "Kurasa... Kalau tidak mengganggumu, baiklah."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Pekerjaanku tidak banyak. Aku hanya membantu Tou-sanku, dialah direktur utama Namikaze Entertainment."

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu, mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura beberapa hari lalu. "Tapi, bukannya kau produser?"

"Memang, tapi pekerjaanku tidak sebanyak... Maksudku... Ah, sudahlah. Susah menjelaskannya." Naruto menyalakan laptopnya yang tadi ia stand by-kan. "Aku hanya perlu mengetik sedikit dan setelah itu kita makan siang. Maukah kau menunggu sebentar? Tidak lama, aku janji."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu."

Selagi Naruto bekerja, Hinata berkeliling dan mengamati setiap detil ruangan, berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak mengganggu. Hinata memandangi lukisan-lukisan di dinding, juga mencari tahu apa ada buku menarik di rak buku. Bosan berkeliling, Hinata kembali duduk di depan Naruto. Sesuatu yang menyembul dari tumpukan dokumen Naruto menarik perhatiannya. Terlihat seperti sebuah amplop.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik amplop itu dari tumpukan kertas. Amplop berwarna kuning pastel dengan motif ceria itu tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Hinata membolak-balikkan amplop dan bertanya, "Naruto-kun, apa ini?"

Naruto melirik sekilas dari belakang laptop. "Ah, itu." Naruto mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Hinata. "Tiket freepass Konoha Funland yang baru dibuka." Naruto mengeluarkan 2 lembar tiket dari dalam amplop dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata. "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk menggunakannya."

"Ah."

"Kau mau?" tawar Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kita bisa ke sana selesai makan siang."

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau sibuk?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Sekarang tidak lagi." Naruto menutup laptopnya dan menarik tangan Hinata. "Ayo pergi sekarang!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari ke area parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Rambut Naruto bergerak-gerak tertiup angin saat mereka berlari. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya. Tawa hangatnya, postur tubuhnya, ah...

Sejak kapan pipinya memanas jika melihat Naruto?

* * *

><p><strong>(Skip time~)<strong>

Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar di bawah sebuah gerbang besar yang berwarna-warni. "Selamat datang di Konoha Funland!"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa kamera."

Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan. "Oh, aku lupa!" rutuknya. "Aku bawa kamera!" Naruto mengeluarkan kamera digital dari sakunya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Hinata segera memahami maksud Naruto dan memotretnya dengan latar belakang gerbang Funland.

Naruto bergantian memotret Hinata. Hinata yang hanya tersenyum kecil ia potret dua kali –close up dan seluruh badan dengan latar belakang yang sama dengannya. Naruto menatap puas hasil bidikannya.

Naruto bergerak memeluk bahu Hinata dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat kamera tinggi-tinggi. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita foto bersama?"

"Ti-tidak."

Sambil tersenyum sumringah, Naruto menekan tombol shutter. Hinata tersenyum malu ke arah kamera karena badan Naruto menempel ke badannya. Terlalu dekat...

"Jadi, kita main wahana apa dulu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menoleh, "Terserahmu saja, Naruto-kun. Aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana kalau roller coaster?" Naruto menunjuk wahana Roller Coaster yang tinggi dan meliuk-liuk. Hinata tidak bisa memperkirakan berapa tingginya, namun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ia bisa melihat beberapa tanjakan curam, juga jalur yang berputar-putar.

'Tinggi sekali,' batin Hinata ngeri. Tanpa perlu mendapat persetujuan Hinata, Naruto segera menarik lengan Hinata ke arah loket.

Mereka tidak antri begitu lama karena datang pada hari kerja, siang pula. Tidak begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang, mungkin mereka masih sibuk bekerja. Padahal hari cerah berawan begini, kan, sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan.

Naruto membantu Hinata yang terlihat kesulitan memasang pengamannya. Setelah yakin pengaman Hinata sudah terpasang dengan benar, Naruto memasang pengamannya sendiri dan nyengir, "Ini pertama kalinya aku naik roller coaster."

Hinata tertegun. Saat roller coaster itu mulai bergerak, ia tersentak sedikit.

Roller coaster itu bergerak perlahan, semakin lama menambah kecepatannya. Berputar-putar mengikuti jalur, menerbangkan rambut-rambut Hinata. Di tanjakan tertinggi, mata Hinata terbuka lebar-lebar dan matanya semakin terbelalak ngeri saat meluncur turun. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai meredam teriakan Naruto sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Suaranya nyaring sekali..." keluh Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk telinganya saat mereka sudah turun dari roller coaster. "Aku tidak menyangka suara perempuan bisa sekuat itu." Naruto menatap sebal pada Hinata yang telah menyakiti telinganya.<p>

"Walaupun mengerikan, tapi kurasa cukup menyenangkan. Ya, kan?" Naruto menyikut Hinata. Yang disikut hanya menjawab lirih, "Uh-huh."

Langkah kaki membawa mereka ke sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung. Mereka memilih tempat yang agak tenang dan duduk bersisian di sana. Hinata menyeka keringat di dahi dan lehernya dengan saputangan, menggumamkan kata, "Panas..."

Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Hinata menengadah ke atas, memandang langit yang berawan tetapi masih belum mampu mengurangi intensitas terik matahri. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan berpesan, "Aku mau beli minuman. Tunggu di sini."

Hinata mengangguk lemas, terlalu lemah untuk menjawab. Energinya habis dalam sekejap gara-gara wahana terkutuk itu. Lima menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin dan memberikan salah satunya pada Hinata. Setelah berterima kasih, Hinata meminum jus kaleng itu.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hinata, apa kau capek?

Hinata tergagap menyadari dekatnya wajah Naruto dengan wajahnya. "Umh, sedikit pusing."

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu di sini," simpul Naruto.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan teratur. Perutnya yang tadi serasa dikocok-kocok sudah mendingan. Hinata memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, bergembira di tempat yang menawarkan kesenangan ini.

'Waktunya menjalankan rencana,' batin Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan iPodnya dari dalam saku dan memberikan salah satu headsetnya pada Hinata. Hinata tanpa curiga memasangnya di telinga kirinya, sementara headset yang satunya lagi dipasang di telinga kanan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum puas dalam hati.

Ya, Naruto telah merusak salah satu headsetnya dan headset yang Hinata pakai adalah headset yang masih baik. Naruto menduga Hinata pasti akan bernyanyi kecil mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar. Agar ia bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas, Naruto harus mematikan suara headset yang ia pakai, jadi suara Hinata yang kecil tidak akan teredam lagu.

Dugaan Naruto benar. Hinata tanpa sadar mulai menggumam kecil mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar, Kiseki-Greeeen. Ini refleks sebagian besar orang, terutama penikmat musik. Naruto berkonsentrasi pada suara pelan Hinata, menikmati suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Ah, Naruto selalu suka suara Hinata. Membuatnya tenang dan terhanyut.

Lama kelamaan suara lirih Hinata bertambah volumenya. Naruto tidak perlu lagi berkonsentrasi penuh pada suara Hinata karena ia sudah bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar, Naruto ikut menggumamkan lagu dan akhirnya, mereka menyanyikan lagu itu bersama.

Hinata melepas headsetnya dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menyanyi," kata Hinata dengan nada menggemaskan. Naruto membalas, "Tapi tidak sebagus suaramu."

Hinata salah tingkah. "Na-Naruto-kun... Aku tidak sebagus yang kau katakan..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, kecewa karena gadis di depannya tidak mempercayainya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, suaramu bagus. Aku suka suaramu, Hinata!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayai dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau menganggap rendah dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku kalau suaramu bagus?" cecar Naruto. "Hinata, kumohon, percayalah padaku. Kau bisa, Hinata. Kau berbakat. Kau hanya perlu berani menghadapi orang-orang!"

"Masalahnya, AKU TIDAK BERANI, NARUTO-KUN!" kata Hinata meninggi. Kenapa Naruto seenaknya berbicara tanpa memikirkan keadaannya? Naruto selalu saja memintanya untuk lebih percaya diri, lebih berani dalam menunjukkan kemampuannya, tapi ia tidak bisa! Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya di depan umum! Mau Naruto itu apa? Memangnya Naruto itu siapa?

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Hinata!" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang segera ditepis sang empunya bahu.

"Naruto-kun, kau sendiri tahu aku ini sering terbata-bata kalau bicara. Dan sekarang kau membicarakan tentang menyanyi?" Hinata tertawa lirih. "Lupakan saja."

"Setidaknya," Naruto mencengkeram bahu Hinata lebih erat. "Kau bisa menyanyi di depanku tanpa perlu merasa malu."

Hinata tercekat.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, karena aku tidak akan menertawakanmu. Kau tidak perlu takut, karena aku akan menguatkanmu. Kau tidak perlu gugup, karena aku mendampingimu." Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu keras membuat Hinata percaya padanya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Hinata, itu saja.

Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi ia menelan kembali kata-katanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Naruto menaruh terlalu banyak harapan padanya, bahkan dirinya saja ragu bisa melakukan itu. "Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku..."

"Kita pulang sekarang," sela Naruto dingin. Naruto tidak bermaksud mengatakannya dengan nada seperti itu, tapi terlambat. Ketika ia menatap Hinata, Naruto bisa melihat mata lavender gadis itu kini berkaca-kaca.

Naruto tidak sanggup melihat Hinata yang menahan isakannya. Ia beranjak dari kursi menuju parkiran tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Takut apa yang dilihatnya semakin membuatnya merasa tersayat.

"Hiks, hiks..."

_Hinata, jangan menangis..._

* * *

><p>Perjalanan pulang tidak semenyenangkan saat mereka pergi tadi. Naruto terus diam, berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, tapi ekor matanya terus melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata juga diam, beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto., mencari tanda apakah Naruto masih marah atau tidak. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka segera membuang muka ke arah lain.<p>

Hari sudah sore saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Melihat Naruto yang terus diam dan terkesan menghindari kontak mata dengannya, Hinata berinisiatif membuka suara lebih dulu. "A-arigatou, Naruto-kun... Hari ini..."

"...menyenangkan."

Naruto tahu itu cuma basa-basi. Setelah apa yang terjadi siang tadi, tidak mungkin ini masuk ke kategori 'menyenangkan'. Ia tetap tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat Hinata keluar dari mobil dan berjalan lunglai memasuki rumah.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk menoleh ke rumah Hinata, tapi tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah masuk ke rumahnya. Naruto memandang sedih ke pintu rumah Hinata.

"Gomen, Hinata..."

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

><p>AN: Lagu Kiseki-GreeeeN (aku lupa e-nya ada tiga atau empat) itu lagu cinta. Kira-kira artinya, "Tomorrow, I'll love you more than today" #Googling. Jadi kurasa cocok buat mereka nyanyiin bareng.

Maafkan Author yang kurang kosa kata ini, jadi ficnya terdengar monoton.

Chapter depan, **Coda**, bakalan jadi chapter terakhir. Baca, ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Coda<strong>

"Kau itu sangat menarik bagiku. Wajahmu, suaramu, senyummu, matamu, permainan pianomu, nyanyianmu, pipimu yang merona, ekspresimu..."

Hinata terkesiap.

Apa Naruto bermaksud... menyatakan cinta? Ti-tidak! Ia belum siap!

* * *

><p><strong>Aku akan menerima review, concrit, dan flame dengan senang hati :9<strong>

**Apa pendapat minna-san tentang fic ini? Jelekkah? Membosankankah? Ide pasarankah? Alur kecepatankah? Typo bertaburankah? Apapun itu, aku butuh review kalian untuk memperbaiki tulisanku :D**


	4. Coda

**Falsetto**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**: Wooy, siapa sih yang gangguin gue terus dengan suara gajenya?

Readers: *serempak nunjuk Author yang pasang muka ngeles*

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

**Falsetto** adalah suatu teknik menyanyi dengan suara lembut, yang biasanya digunakan untuk nada-nada tinggi agar suara tidak pecah/cempreng. #kataMbahGoogle

Sesuai namanya, **Coda** a.k.a. Outro adalah bagian yang membawa pada suatu penutupan. Ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir Falsetto.

A/N: Huah, senang banget bisa cantumin Complete di filternya!

Finally, last chapter! Ini chapter favoritku, semoga kalian suka juga ya ;)

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah Googling lebih lanjut lagi, ternyata falsetto adalah teknik menyanyi suara tinggi **UNTUK LAKI-LAKI. **Sh*t. Hinata itu cewek. Cewek! Baiklah, abaikan saja informasi ini, karena **sangat mengganggu jalan cerita fic ini.**

Yang log in, cek PM inbox kalian, 'kay?

**Lady lollipop: **Terima kasih masukannya! Mind to RnR lagi? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Coda<strong>

Naruto berguling di tempat tidurnya. Ia mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, tapi setiap kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata, Hinata-lah yang ada di pikirannya. Potongan-potongan adegan bersama Hinata terus bermain di benaknya, saat Hinata tersenyum, tertawa, merona, dan... menangis. Hinata menangis karenanya, dan Naruto merasa sangat bersalah.

Akhirnya laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu meraih android di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia memainkan ponselnya, memutar-mutarnya tanpa takut jatuh. Berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Hinata mau memaafkannya.

Naruto membuka phonebook dan menemukan nomor yang ia cari. Naruto menekan tombol call, tapi belum sempat nada sambung terdengar, Naruto sudah menekan tombol 'end'.

Naruto merutuki dirinya yang tidak sabaran menghadapi Hinata. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri dan bersikap _sedikit _lebih tenang pada gadis itu. Entah kenapa, kali ini emosinya lepas melihat Hinata yang terus menyangkal bakatnya, bahkan menyembunyikannya.

Naruto ingat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu menyanyi dengan suara bening. Suara Hinata membuatnya terhanyut dalam lagu. Karakter suaranya cenderung tinggi. Memang masih terdengar tarikan nafas, tapi tidak terlalu kentara. Untuk seseorang yang baru pertama kali menyanyi di depan umum, Hinata sudah sangat lumayan.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia kesal karena terjebak dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan, kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar, dan terutama, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aaargh! Kenapa malah jadi begini?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya. "Kuso!"

* * *

><p>"Beri dia bunga," saran Sasuke saat Naruto menelponnya dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. "Wanita suka diberi bunga."<p>

"Aku tahu, Teme..." Naruto memindahkan ponsel ke telinganya yang lain."Tapi aku tidak tahu dia suka bunga apa."

"Mawar," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Kebanyakan perempuan suka bunga mawar."

"Ck. Dia tidak begitu suka mawar. Menurutnya mawar terlalu biasa." Naruto mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata tadi siang.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Jadi, apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu teringat padanya?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "...Lavender," jawab Naruto. "Hinata itu identik dengan lavender. Mungkin karena matanya, rambutnya, atau aroma tubuhnya..."

Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke tersenyum aneh di seberang sana."Aroma tubuhnya?" goda Sasuke. "Apa kau..."

"Ti-tidak, tidak!" Naruto segera membantah saat ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Pipinya memerah sedikit. "Hinata terlalu baik untuk... ehm... melakukan... Ah, urusai! Kau tahu maksudku!"

Naruto mendengar kekehan pelan Sasuke di sana. "Aku bercanda, Dobe. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Lagipula menurutku gadis itu terlalu pemalu." Ia tertawa lagi.

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Aku butuh saran sekarang, Teme. Bukan gurauanmu yang sama sekali tidak lucu!" sungut Naruto. "Sudahlah, aku beri saja dia bunga bakung!"

"Ba-Bakung? Tapi-"

Protesan Sasuke segera terputus karena Naruto sudah menutup teleponnya lebih dulu. Naruto mencampakkan androidnya ke tempat tidur –laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak sayang hape, ya- dan menatap ke luar jendela yang gelap. Purnama di langit berwarna keperakan, lagi-lagi mengingatkannya akan Hinata.

* * *

><p>Keeseokan harinya, Naruto benar-benar membeli buket bakung untuk Hinata. Ia meminta penjaga toko untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Hinata sekarang juga. Naruto mengikuti kurir dengan mobilnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari rumah Hinata, dan dengan mengendap-endap, ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang listrik untuk melihat reaksi pertama Hinata.<p>

Kurir bunga itu memencet bel dan Hinata sendiri-lah yang menerima buket itu. Samar-samar, Naruto bisa mendengar Hinata membaca kartu yang ia sertakan dalam buket itu.

"'_Hinata'_," Hinata membaca kartu itu baik-baik. "_'Maafkan aku! Kumohon, jangan marah padaku! Dari Naruto'_." Hinata membolak-balik kartu itu untuk mencari tulisan lain.

Hinata mendengus kesal. "Baka Naruto-kun. Bakung itu bunga berduka cita," gerutunya. Dalam sekejap, buket itu sudah terlempar ke tempat sampah terdekat. Hinata kembali masuk ke rumahnya tanpa melayangkan pandangan terakhir ke tempat sampah.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap nasib buketnya dari jauh. Pantas saja penjaga florist tadi menatapnya skeptis. Kami-sama, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya kalau bakung itu bunga untuk mengucapkan turut berduka cita?

* * *

><p>Naruto terus berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Jika senggang, ia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon Hinata. Sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Hinata tidak juga menjawab telepon Naruto.<p>

_Silahkan tinggalkan pesan Anda, atau coba hubungi kembali nan- _'biip'

"Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku lagi..." gumam Naruto, menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Apa dia sebegitu marahnya padaku?"

Naruto menekan tombol 'call' lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Naruto harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman dirinya dan Hinata. Tidak perlu diam-diaman begini, mengabaikan sampai kapan? Dalam hatinya, meskipun berat untuk mengakuinya, Naruto merindukan suara lembut Hinata yang selalu menyapanya hangat, tak lupa dengan rona merah pipinya.

"Ha-Halo?" terdengar suara pelan yang sangat Naruto kenal. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, tidak mengira Hinata akan menjawab teleponnya.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Hinata terkesiap kaget. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya kau mau mengangkat teleponku juga, Hinata. Kenapa kemarin-kemarin kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"

"Ah, a-ano..." Naruto bisa membayangkan Hinata sedang memainkan jarinya sekarang. "Se-sebenarnya ponselku dalam _silent mode_... Dan aku lupa menaruhnya di mana. Begitu aku menemukannya, ada seratusan _missed_ _call _ dari nomor yang sama." Hinata tertawa lirih, menertawakan keteledorannya sendiri. "Jadi aku tidak tahu kau menelponku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto meringis. Tak perlu disebut pun, ia tahu _missed calls _itu berasal darinya semua. "Kau jahat, Hinata. Saat aku mau menelponmu, ponselmu malah _silent_."

Bagi Hinata, Naruto seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ahaha. Gomen, Naruto-kun."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf," desah Naruto. "Yang kemarin itu... Aku..."

Hinata langsung tahu yang dimaksud Naruto adalah perseteruan terakhir mereka di Funland. "Ah. Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, Naruto-kun. Lupakan saja soal itu."

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku serius, ini harus dibicarakan."

Hinata terdengar enggan. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

Kali ini, Naruto mengalah. Iatidak mau mengulang kesalahannya lagi dengan memaksakan kehendaknya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf, Hinata, kemarin itu aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku-"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud, Naruto-kun," sela Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas hal itu."

Untuk sesaat, hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Masing-masing ragu untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Hinata tergagap. "A-apa?"

"Aku. Merindukanmu. Hinata," ulang Naruto. "Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau aku belum ngobrol denganmu."

"Na-Naruto-kun, jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Hinata," sanggah Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita keluar? Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?"

Hinata menolaknya dengan halus. "A-ano, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu. Aku merasa tidak enak membebani orang lain."

"Tapi aku bukan orang lain," kata Naruto. "Jadi, bagaimana? Dua jam lagi aku ke rumahmu, bagaimana?"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Uhm... baiklah..."

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa pukul empat nanti!" Naruto menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia teringat satu hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan pada Hinata. Tapi, apa? Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Kenapa rasanya ada yang salah, ya?

Sial, sebenarnya dia tadi bilang apa? Kenapa dia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?

_Aku merindukanmu._

Naruto terhenyak. "Astaga." Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, setelah gadis indigo itu tahu kalau ia merindukannya? Ia harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Hinata?

Ugh, sepertinya ia harus memasang wajah tanpa dosa atau pura-pura amnesia kalau ia pernah bilang hal itu.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, rambut Hinata agak ikal di bagian bawah. Hinata mengatakan rambutnya memang selalu begitu bila selesai keramas. "Lama-kelamaan lurus lagi, kok," jelas Hinata saat Naruto menatapnya heran, seolah berkata ada yang beda pada diri Hinata.<p>

"Oh," respon Naruto singkat. Memangnya mau bilang apa lagi?

Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata, dan setelah mengangguk kecil sebagai isyarat terima kasih, Hinata masuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Naruto memutar dari depan mobil dan segera duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia melajukan mobilnya ke daerah yang tidak familiar bagi Hinata.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata bingung. Matanya terus menatap ke luar jendela saat rumah-rumah sudah semakin jarang dan jalanan semakin sepi dari kendaraan lain.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu tempat biasa aku menenangkan diri."

"Seperti... Kalau ada masalah?"

"Begitulah."

"Tempatnya sangat damai. Angin sering bertiup di sana. Tidak ada orang lain yang akan mengganggu. Sebentar saja, aku sudah merasa lebih baik," tambah Naruto. "Kau juga pasti akan menyukainya."

"Naruto-kun, aku jadi semakin penasaran..."

Naruto tertawa. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan lokasi spesifik tempat yang ia tuju. Ia ingin Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya bagaimanakah tempatnya. Hinata adalah orang pertama yang tahu tempatnya, sisi lain darinya.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Begitu turun dari mobil, Hinata segera menyadari ia berada di mana.

Mereka berada di tepi pantai berair jernih, dengan pasir-pasir putih menghampar. Pasir-pasir itu berkilau karena matahari sore. Sisi pantai yang ini agak tertutupi pepohonan yang berjarak sekian meter dari tepi pantai sehingga wajar hanya Naruto yang tahu tempat ini.

Sesekali semilir angin menyentuh pipi Hinata yang menghangat karena sinar matahari. Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan awan masih berarak. Laut yang terbentang terus menggelitiknya agar melepas sepatu dan bermain di air, atau sekedar duduk-duduk di atas batu-batu besar di tepi pantai.

"Yah, Konoha kan nggak jauh dari laut." Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya. Tangannya di pinggang, membentuk siku dan pandangan lurus ke depan, ke arah laut. Naruto menoleh ke gadis yang rambutnya melambai ditiup angin itu, "Kau suka?"

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan aroma laut dalam paru-parunya. "Mmhm. Aku suka. Kurasa pantai ini juga akan menjadi tempat favoritku."

"Oh, aku lupa!" Naruto menepuk dahinya, lupa kalau ia meninggalkan sesuatu di mobilnya. Ketika Hinata hendak menoleh untuk bertanya, Naruto sudah berlari untuk mengambil barang itu dari mobilnya.

Hinata mengernyit heran melihat benda coklat besar yang dibawa Naruto. "Naruto-kun, itu..."

Naruto duduk di salah satu batu besar di pantai. Kakinya sengaja ia biarkan terendam air laut sampai ke mata kakinya. "Kalau kau pianis..." Naruto menepuk benda itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah gitar. "...Aku gitaris."

Hinata mendekat. Nampak jelas di wajahnya kalau ia tertarik. "Aku ingin sekali bisa bermain gitar," katanya sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto. Untunglah batu itu cukup besar untuk mereka duduki berdua.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi kakinya yang berkecipak di air. "Aku bisa membawa gitar ke mana pun aku mau, tapi aku tidak bisa membawa piano sesuka hatiku." Hinata tertawa kecil. "Piano kan berat."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau," tawar Naruto yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Hinata.

"Lihat jemariku," Hinata mengacungkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto. "Lihat, terlalu kecil. Jari-jariku tidak diciptakan untuk gitar."

Naruto memerhatikan jemari Hinata. Memang benar, postur jari sehalus marmer itu tidak akan cocok dengan gitar. Jemari seputih pualam itu lebih pantas bersanding dengan piano. Pasti indah sekali melihat jari-jari lentik Hinata bermain di tuts-tuts hitam dan putih piano.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal menjadi pianis," Hinata kembali memandang laut di depannya. "Karena aku senang bermain piano."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia memainkan senar gitar secara acak untuk mengiringi hening. "Lucu," katanya kemudian. "Aku justru ingin bisa bermain piano sepertimu."

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Setiap orang dilahirkan dengan bakat masing-masing," hibur Hinata.

Lalu hening lagi. Masing-masing menikmati suasana damai di pantai ini. Hinata mendongak ke langit, dan tampak beberapa burung melintas hendak pulang ke sarang.

Terdengar suara gitar Naruto, memainkan kunci-kunci tertentu. "Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanyanya sambil terus memetik gitar. "Aku suka lagu ini."

Hinata diam, mendengarkan. Lalu wajahnya mencerah. "**Can't I Love You**? Aku juga suka lagu ini!"

Naruto tersenyum lagi, memamerkan deret putih giginya. Ia tersenyum tanpa melihat ke Hinata, tapi ke posisi tangannya untuk memastikan ia sudah menekan senar yang benar. Naruto menggumam kecil mengikuti lagu.

Awalnya Hinata ragu, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk ikut bernyanyi. Menyanyi dengan Naruto adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Hinata menyanyi tanpa beban, mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan melalui musik.

Naruto menghela nafas gugup. Sekarang saatnya mengatakan tujuan utamanya mengajak Hinata ke sini. "Hinata, aku..."

Hinata menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, heran. "Ke-kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku..." Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ayolah, kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya?

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Naruto-kun. Kau benar, seharusnya aku lebih percaya pada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku lebih berani menghadapi orang lain."

Naruto tercekat. Reaksi Hinata ini sama sekali tidak diperkirakannya.

"Makanya," Hinata melanjutkan. "Kita lupakan saja yang kemarin itu, ya?"

Naruto bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Sejak awal Naruto tahu ia yang salah karena terlalu memaksa Hinata dan tidak bisa mengontrol nada bicaranya, tapi sekarang, Hinata terkesan menerima 'saran'nya. Bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto akhirnya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk menyangkal kata-kata Hinata barusan.

Tapi Hinata bukannya menyahut, malah bertanya lirih, "...Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku, Naruto-kun? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu..."

Naruto kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan bertanya, tapi lebih karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

"Uhm..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Gugup karena Hinata melihatnya lekat-lekat, menanti jawabannya. "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu."

Hinata terlihat kecewa. Tapi Naruto ternyata belum selesai bicara.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau tiba-tiba datang ke hidupku, dan entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan tiap aku bersamamu. Aku tidak lagi berpikir tentang 'Apa yang akan kulakukan besok' melainkan 'Apa yang akan kulakukan besok dengan Hinata'.

"Aku suka suaramu, Hinata. Aku terus ingin mendengar suaramu, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Suaramu, wajahmu, senyummu, terus bermain di benakku. Aku selalu merasa senang dan penuh semangat saat bersamamu. Aku ingin mencoba hal-hal baru denganmu.

"Kau itu menarik bagiku. Wajahmu, suaramu, senyummu, matamu, permainan pianomu, nyanyianmu, pipimu yang merona, ekspresimu, aku suka semua tentangmu!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, mencoba menunjukkan sebesar apa rasa sukanya.

"Jadi kurasa... Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Segaris semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata, tidak mempercayai ucapan laki-laki di sebelahnya ini.

"Jadi, Hinata, apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata terlihat kikuk. Hinata tidak terlampau bodoh untuk tahu Naruto bermaksud memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Mati-matian ia berjuang menahan diri agar tidak pingsan, karena wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Hinata memainkan jarinya gugup. "A-ano, Na-Naruto-kun..." ujarnya terbata. "A-aku tidak akan... menjawabnya sekarang..."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menunduk kecewa. Ia takut Hinata menunda jawabannya karena gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolaknya tanpa menyakiti perasaannya.

"Tapi kurasa... kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak olehnya Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya, pipinya yang chubby merona. Sinar matahari senja yang lembut jatuh ke wajahnya, membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin indah.

Mata besar gadis itu yang menatapnya malu dari balik poninya, apakah...

Naruto terbelalak saat menyadari jawaban yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Hinata. Dalam sekali rengkuh, ia memeluk Hinata erat. Gadis itu tertegun pada awalnya, lalu balas memeluk Naruto hangat.

Sunset, dan sebuah pelukan hangat. Ah, betapa indahnya...

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can't I Love You-Kim Soo Hyun ft. IU.  
><strong>

**Terima kasih untuk tim elite Beta Readers-ku: Parasite inparadise (Aletta Vivace, Salt no Pepper, Einzbern 'clef' Azure, dan Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon)**

**Terima kasih pada para reviewer, concriter, dan para numpanglewater (?).**

**Terima kasih pada para pembaca, silent readers, dan kamu. Tanpa kamu, fic ini nggak ada artinya (soalnya nggak ada yang baca)  
><strong>

**Hontou ni arigato! #ojigi**

**Ritard. S. Quint  
><strong>

**(bangga banget bisa nulis nama di akhir multichapter XDD)**


End file.
